A Band of Misfits
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: When Tao(my avatar) and Lissa are dragged along on one of Frederick's couple exercises, what is their plan to escape it?


**A Band of Misfits**

**Disclaimers: none of the Characters that are displayed in this work of fiction belong to me. Fire Emblem Awakening is a game made by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. If facts are wrong, the disclaimers are still somehow valid. Viewer Discretion not advised.**

* * *

Upon the tents of a nearby battlefield, a lonely tactician had been reading a small book that had fit tucked in the side of his arm. It had a lightning bolt atop the cover, and his eyes scanned the pages within furiously.

"Alright…lets see."

He then closed the tome, his eyes focused on a nearby test log that he brought from a nearby village.

"Thoron…"

A few yellow bolts then started dancing between the fingertips of his right hand.

"THUNDER!"

A chaotic strike of thunder was heard, before it was shot out of the man's hand, incinerating the wooden object, turning it into nothing but ash with its power.

"Perfect."

"*yawn*…It's still early Tao…"

His ears perked a little, looking behind him to see a girl with somewhat light blonde, pigtailed hair, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

"That thunder magic is going to wake everyone up if we were with Chrom and the others."

The noir blue haired tactician just chuckled, before the girl just turned her tired expression into one of a grin.

"Oh well, I guess that is something I'll have to put up with now."

Tao then nodded before removing his gloves to see the silver ring upon his hand, dancing in the morning light.

"I suppose, we are to be married soon Lissa. Though…"

His head then turned towards a nearby tent that was set up about two hundred feet from the shared tent of Tao and Lissa.

"I don't understand why Frederick wanted us to come with him and train before we head back to Ylisse."

"That's Frederick all right…always bolstering some sort of character building exercise on us."

"I agree of it being a mood killer."

They both then chuckled, only to find the man slowly coming out of the tent he was in.

"I see that you find my practice for newlywed life slightly amusing."

The two just stared at him blankly.

"He just means a double date you two."

A woman donned a pink armor and a feather in her hair then rose from her tent, before she dropped the item that was in her hand.

"Oh no!"

"None shall harm it!"

In a quick second, the man beside her caught the item upon his lance's head.

"Wow! Thank you so much Frederick. I don't know what would have happened to that glass arrow if it got broken."

Tao and Lissa just sweatdropped before Frederick gave her a warm smile.

"Worry not milady. We have plenty of time to get used to this exercise of a married life."

While Frederick was going into a speech of his about the meaning of parenting and couple exercises, Lissa was gently pulling on Tao's arm.

"Let's ditch Frederick, I want to spend some time alone with you Tao."

Tao just received another sweatdrop.

"Are you sure that's even a good idea?"

"It's either that or we can pull some sort of prank on him."

Her childness that kept her young just made him smile in the back of his mind.

"Well, I think we can pull both of those off in one shot…though it will get us in trouble."

* * *

**In their shared tent:**

The tactician had pulled a piece of paper, where in a matter of minutes, he drew a rudimentary sketch of Frederick's camp.

"Okay, from here, we initiate our first action. Setting a small distraction for Sumia, surprising her, but not so much because we don't want to hurt them."

"Got it."

"And after Frederick comes around to help her, we make our get away after we implant this plan. Though, we might have to be pretty fast on our feet if we want to survive his wrath."

Lissa then got her staff ready, along with a small box, before Tao closed the crude map he drew and placed it within a tome.

"Player Phase…Begin!"

* * *

_Step 1: Distract Sumia_

Tao's hands hovered over a book, looking straight ahead with a focused eye at the tent.

"Tome of winds…"

Lissa then could be seen within his sights, coming from the forest nearby and hiding.

"Mini Gale!"

From his hands, shot a small gust that had blown over the tent, ripping a few holes.

"AGH!"

From the tent emerged Sumia, some of her garments having a few tears in it, but nothing that was showing. Regardless, Tao felt slightly guilty.

"Whoops, shouldn't have gone that far…somehow. Lissa! Initiate Step 2!"

* * *

_Step 2: Frederick Attacks_

Lissa was behind a tree, somewhat hidden out of sight, where she then saw Frederick running past her obstructed view and towards Sumia's tent.

"Milady! Are you alright!"

"Frederick, something had attacked me from that bush over there! I think it was Wind Magic…"

Frederick's eyes then were focused solely on the bush that was a few feet away, but the attacker was still hidden in the foliage.

"Risen!"

He quickly mounted his steed, an Iron Sword within his hand. Tao in the bush was quickly afraid as he saw a bright gleam being emitted from the sword.

"Lissa, any time now…"

In a few seconds, he was then quickly teleported out of the bush, neither Sumia nor Frederick noticed however as his steed was galloping towards the plant.

"Pick a god and pray!"

As the sword cleaved through the bush, multiple twigs and leaves just swirled and scattered about.

"The devil? It disappeared!"

* * *

_Step 3: Escape by Running as far away as Possible_

"I can't believe that worked!" Lissa shouted as the two ran down the field towards the town. Tao just chuckled.

"It's all part of being a great Tactician! And in approximately three and a half minutes, they'll discover that we're missing and look for us."

Tao then looked behind him, making sure they were not being followed.

"And it's a good thing too. Though, I still have some guilt doing that to Sumia and Frederick."

Lissa then stopped for a bit, before looking into his eyes.

"Don't think like that! You have to admit he practically ruined yesterday's plans."

Tao mulled it over for a bit, before he gave her a sigh.

"Right…I was, planning on…that, but-"

She then nodded before wrapping both arms around his.

"Please?"

With her face full of plead, Tao gave in.

"As you wish…milady."

Lissa just blushed, before Tao placed a kiss on her lips. When he separated from her the two then started walking back to the castle in Ylisse.


End file.
